


Various Story AU's ~ BNHA

by Chaotic_Neuteral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NOT CROSSOVERS, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Book Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Setting, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, NOT CROSSOVERS - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Sorry I don't actually ship Mina and Kirishima I just needed straight people, Soulmate AU, Useless Lesbians, Why am I like this it's midnight and I have no battery left, come get y'all juice, sometimes anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral
Summary: I love books. To the moon and back. But I also love anime and fanfiction so I thought.... why not combine them? You don't need to read any of these book series to get this fic, I'll properly set the time and place beforehand so you aren't confused. I'm an okay writer I swear.Basically an excuse for me to make a bunch of ships with Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, post apocalypse, and other stories in little segments that don't merit a whole fic on their own. Okay I'm excited I hope you are too let's get into this.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 7





	1. Harry Potter - 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I FORGOT LAST NAMES CARRY SO MUCH IMPORTANCE IN THIS BOOK! I'm going to use their first names, which is gonna SUCK, but hey it makes sense because first names aren't passed down like last names are. (Everyone recognizes Harry by his last name, Potter, he calls Malfoy by his last name, etc.

***

Was the train late, or was he at the wrong platform? Izuku bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, trying to focus his vision on one thing. The crowd was overwhelming and it felt like his brain was listening to other people's conversations instead of his own thoughts.

"Oh, you packed that right? Shit, neither did I."

"....... ma'am you dropped your purse? Ma'am! Ma- oh alright yes you have a great day too!"

"Dad, when's it gonna be here?"

"-Hogwarts-"

Izuku whipped around. Hogwarts. A familiar name in the unfamiliar crowd. Through the hustle and bustle, he saw a girl with bouncy brown hair jogging through the crowd, family of similar brown haired children and adults around her. Her mother said something, and Midoriya couldn't make it out properly but he thought it looked like 'Hogwarts'.

He sprinted to them, trolley clattering on the floor, and tried to slow the roll enough to not crash into a wall.

"Hello, I couldn't help but overhear you talking about Hogwarts? I can't seem to find the train, would you know where it is?"

The girl exchanged a coded look with her father, "Are you looking for platform seven, or twelve?"

"Nine and three quarters," He recalled what All Might had told him when he busted down their living room door.

"Excellent! Us too," The girl said with a relived sigh, "My sisters are veterans with this, already been on the train."

"Ah, fantastic!" Izuku grinned. He was glad he had found these people who knew what they were doing, he couldn't be expected to find a strange fake sounding platform on his own, after all! The girl held out a hand and smiled, steering the cart expertly with the other.

"I'm Uraraka, or Ochako."

"Izuku."

"It's nice to meet you, Izuku." Uraraka grinned, until a girl with a pixie cut of brown curls tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're here. The wall."

Izuku looked around. The hustle and bustle of the train station had gone down considerably, and there was nobody around. It was just as brightly lit, but nobody stood on the dusty platform, labeled in big swirling letters, 'TEN'.

Before he could ask where they were, the two older Uraraka girls charged directly for a brick pillar. Izuku reached out a hand to shout for them, but they didn't even slow as they crashed directly into...... correction, slid fully through, the wall.

He put his hand down, and Ochako gave him a funny look, "So, Izuku, when did you get the letter?"

"My aunt and uncle kept tearing them up, but the owls were really persistent and eventually All Might just burst into our cabin and gave one to me himself. It was actually a pretty awful experience. But yeah, I didn't know that was gonna happen."

"You ready to try it yourself?" The woman who must be Uraraka's mom leaned down and gave him a maternal pat on the shoulder, "It's not so bad, really. If I can do it, you can."

Izuku laughed, as was the intent. He felt much better knowing this. He gave Ochako a slightly nervous glance before charging for the daunting brick wall.

He waited for the impact, to wake up from this crazy dream, but nothing happened. Out of nowhere, he was hit with a warmer temperature and the clamor of families waving their kids goodbye. Izuku looked down at his snow white owl, Kota, and smiled when he cooed. 

"Soon, buddy. I'll let you out when we get there, okay?"

Kota lifted a leg and scratched his neck carelessly in response. Izuku waited for a moment, and the rest of the Uraraka family came bursting through a second after, looking much calmer than he had been.

"This is kind of crazy," Ochako was saying, "I'm not used to getting on the train. I mean, I see the twins off, but..."

"It'll be fine, sweetie. Just sit with Izuku, he'll be a good friend, I know it."

**  
Author's note: I just realized Iida is Hermione! I didn't mean it that way but Iida being fucking Hermione is perfect on so many levels aah I love the dynamic these three have! Tell me if you hate my little interludes and I'll just write them in the notes or not at all. I want these stories to be something you like to read!!  
**

"I will, mom. Ready, Izuku?" Ochako was suddenly at his arm, grinning at him, flushed cheeks even pinker in the warm lighting. She looked slightly ruffled, like she wasn't used to being nervous. Her parents waved at them as they climbed on the train, luggage in hand. 

Just in time, the train's whistle blew, and it began to move. Slowly at first, then picking up speed, like one would expect a typical train to work. Parents and siblings ran alongside it, waving handkerchiefs and tossing last minute gifts, like candy or (in one case) a lizard.

Izuku and Ochako quickly found a compartment all to themselves, and sat down on opposite sides. Ochako immediately took out a book and began turning pages feverishly, while Izuku pulled out a tattered notebook and started to scribble, equally enthralled in his activity.

A second later, a knock sounded on the door. A head poked in, surprisingly high up. A boy with rectangle glasses smiled impatiently at them.

"Hello, both of you. The rest of the train's full, would you mind letting me sit with you?"

"Oh, come on in!" Ochako waved him in. He looked uncomfortable, and it occurred suddenly to Izuku that he seemed like the kind of person who enjoyed having his collars ironed and his hair neat. His hair was out of place. Izuku handed him a comb.

"Thank you," He said, looking surprised, "Say, I don't know you. Care to tell me your names? I thought I saw everyone on the platform, but I missed you two. That was rather silly of me."

"Oh, I'm Ochako! Uraraka. My sisters have been going for a while before me."

"I'm Izuku Midoriya. And you are?" Midoriya expected the conversation to continue, for the blue haired boy to tell his name, maybe a hobby, and they could all chat for a while before casually and contentedly drifting to do their own things but still keeping up pleasant commentary when needed, like Ochako reading a funny passage from her book.

That was not how it panned out.

Silence filled the whole car, and even the chugging of the train seemed to fade.

"What?"

"Midoriya? Like, the boy who lived Midoriya?"

"Who lived through what? I don't know what you're talking about."

The blue haired boy broke his surprised quiet stupor and pointed to Izuku's forehead, "Do you have the mark? A lightning scar."

Izuku's blood chilled. How could they know about the scar? He had been so good to hide it too. He pushed up his bangs, shrugging. "I don't know what my scar has to do with anything. I got it in a car accident when my parents died."

"They died when.... He Who Shall Not Be Named tried to kill you. I thought it was just some silly story, but you're really real! Izuku Midoriya, the boy who lived. This is crazy, why didn't you just tell me you were famous?"

"I'm.... famous?" Izuku was caught off guard by this. 

He was a completely normal person despite being invited to Hogwarts and a couple strange episodes that could easily be explained away by hallucinations or sheer luck on his part.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Apocalpse

He hadn't expected someone to be inside. Scouting wasn't even his main job, but he had been sent to the outskirts of town to search in the singular houses, lined up on empty streets filled with trash and broken down cars that nobody dared touch for fear of alerting Them.

It would honestly be a good idea to get at least some cars working in Midoriya's opinion, since there were so many and gas prices weren't exactly expensive anymore, but the board was still too scared to even cast a vote. Complaining quietly, he jiggled the lockpick one more time and shoved the old door open. Fingers resting lightly on the knife in his belt, he walked inside.

It was like stepping into another world. There was none of the chaos and destruction he was used to, but instead a normal home, untouched since They first began popping up. A chair was pushed out from the table, a bowl of soggy cereal sitting at the counter. Someone's watch blinked the time.

There was even the sound of a T.V. playing some old show. Maybe a rerun of Friends. Midoriya made his way through the eerily clean hallway and pushed open the door quietly, just wanting to be in and out.

There was someone inside.

Armed with a child's baseball bat, a teen boy looked at him with immense fear. Midoriya remembered his mask at the last second and flipped it up, grinning. Instant recognition crossed both of their faces.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kacchan. This house was supposed to stay empty."

"What, you think anyone came out here and told me to shove off? That's your company policy, isn't it? Not telling anyone anything but promising a clean future. Go away."

"I have permission to scout this house and take what I want. Including you. You need to be relocated to a safe house. There's plenty of food and I'm sure you could find a nice kid to make cry if you want to," His tone was bitter, and for good reason, "I'll take you there and then you can fuck off for the rest of my life."

"I was safe HERE, Deku. Can't you see that? This place was perfectly fine until you showed up."

As if to prove his point, a loud crash sounded from the first floor. Midoriya swore.

"Get behind me."

"You think I can't take care of myself?"

"Not against these guys. You won't be able to fight them off, I promise."

"I'll be fine. Fuck off," Bakugou shoved Midoriya's hand to the side when he tried to block the blond from charging at the door full speed. Ignoring his old friend's pleading, Bakugou kicked open the door and ran for the stairs.

"Kacchan, it isn't who you think it is!"

"I can handle myself, unlike you. If I let a weakling like you hold me back, you'll get us both killed. Now shut up so I can kick some zombie ass- what the fuck?"

Midoriya groaned. What had been a hunch was now confirmed. There was a grunt and the clatter of a certain wooden baseball bat hitting the ground hard. Midoriya tore down the stairs, already waving his arms.

"Mirio! He's with me!" 

The boy holding Bakugou's arms gave Midoriya an odd look. The mask he wore was reflective and kind of distracting, "Are you sure? He seems like a jerk. I heard you two fighting all the way down here."

"We weren't fighting, Deku was being fucking stubborn. Now let me go!" Bakugou gave a big push and Mirio let go, causing Bakugou to tumble to the ground, tripping over his own weapon.

"I thought I was supposed to check out this house?"

"Midnight cleared me."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Did Mic clear you?"

"They never communicate, do they?"

"I don't think so-"

"HEY. Still here, losers." Bakugou had made it to his feet and was glaring at both boys, "Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

Midoriya sighed and looked at Bakugou like he was a small child that didn't understand something fundamentally simple, "We're both reporting to the same people, but two of them don't really talk to each other before doing things because they're both stressed and do things impulsively, so I got permission from one and he got permission from the other. Make sense yet?"

Bakugou only glared.

"Well, we have to take him back, right?" Mirio gave Bakugou the side eye.

"I suppose. I wish we could just.... set him free to run wild. But he would get killed right away unless he finds a safe house."

"THIS HOUSE WAS FUCKING SAFE!"

"The back window was open. We've been defending this row of houses for months so we could safely scout. We've had a zombie problem while looking through houses, and we keep losing important things and people," Mirio explained.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all sorry I keep stopping the writing and starting something new I just lose steam and get a better idea


	3. Body swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou -> Midoriya
> 
> Uraraka - >Bakugou
> 
> Midoriya -> Uraraka

Bakugou sat up, groaning. Why did his body feel so weird? He opened his eyes just a little, rubbing the grit from them, before they flew open in shock. There was only one person in the whole school who would have an All Might poster above their bed.

Why was he in Deku's room? Looking around, he cringed at all the All Might stuff, and stretched. Midoriya himself wasn't anywhere to be found, so he tried to shrug it off. Grabbing a brush, he made his way to the small mirror he could see on the wall.

Yawning, he started to run the brush through his hair, but something was off. It seemed to be a different consistency when he pulled the brush through. Finishing the yawn and opening his eyes, he screamed.

Midoriya's mouth opened wide and screamed right along with him, but his voice was the only one that could be heard. Well, Midoriya's voice. It wasn't his own. Looking down at his hands, he saw the shiny scar tissue crisscrossing the tops of his hands. When he looked at Midoriya's arms there were scars all over too.

Flipping his arms over, something he'd never seen before caught his eye. Tiny little lines all over. They weren't the same kind of scar he normally saw on Midoriya. Looking more closely at them, some of the marks appeared fresh, and stung when he touched them. Band-aids covered presumably more.

Curious, he tugged off the All Might shirt Midoriya wore to bed. More of the same little line scars met his eyes, some just recently scabbed over and some looking like they'd been there for years.

Stomach sinking as he looked over shoulders and stomach and sides covered in the little marks, he wondered what they were and what caused them.

Something caught his eye when he turned halfway. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was an ugly black burn scar on Midoriya's side. Already breathing hard, Bakugou realized he remembered exactly how Midoriya had gotten it.

Because he was the reason it was there.

***

"Ugh..." Uraraka sat up slowly, her muscles wound tight, "I need to stretch."

The smell of sweat and old socks met her nose, and she wrinkled it up. She hadn't been THAT gross after sparring last night, had she? When he opened her eyes to look around, it was almost fully dark in the room. It wasn't her dorm.

One of Bakugou's grenades sat on the floor, headphones and tools sitting next to it. Piles of clothes and old homework sat strewn across the floor. How had she gotten into Bakugou's room?

"Hello? Hey, Bakugou, I know I didn't fall asleep in here."

She jumped slightly when she found the voice wasn't her own. When she spoke again, her voice was gravelly and much deeper than its usual sound. Looking down, she eyed a much flatter chest than her own and... no shirt. 

Groaning, she realized she wasn't in her own body. How had it happened?

When the first bell rang, she yelped, realizing Bakugou hadn't set an alarm. No wonder he was late. Tossing on his uniform and a shirt that looked mostly clean, she finger combed her spiky hair and jogged to class.

***

"Guys!" She gasped upon reaching the room. Twenty confused faces turned to look at her.

"Bakugou.... did you button your shirt?" Iida glared at her suspiciously, "And did you run here?"

"Of course I did, Bakugou didn't set an alarm and I wanted to make it to class on time. This is Uraraka, I'm stuck in his body!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sero looked her up and down, "Dude, just because you buttoned your shirt doesn't mean you're Uraraka. Take charge of your own life, bro. Anyone want to come forward? The real Bakugou maybe?"

Midoriya stood up, scowling. It was an odd look for the normally cheerful boy. Uraraka sucked in the breath, "Don't tell me-"

"It's me, I'm Bakugou."

It was like having an out of body experience when Uraraka watched herself stand up. With a little groan she realized Midoriya, who was probably in her body, didn't even try to put on makeup, and the telltale bunchy red tie Midoriya could never put on right was around his/her neck.

"You can guess who I am."

The class erupted into babble right away.

"Are you really?"

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"I knew it was weird that Midoriya didn't fully button his shirt!"

"And Uraraka never wear her tie like that."

Aizawa walked in a moment later, cup of coffee in hand, hair styled, and full of energy, "Guys, you're not gonna believe this!" He shouted.

Everyone looked sideways at the person next to them, "Try us."

***

After the buzz died down, Mic slumped into the room, hair down and wrapped in a lime green blanket. "Mic, your furniture and decor choices are atrocious."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "At least I didn't fall asleep in the teacher's lounge."

"I was grading papers, more than you can say for yourself."

"Whatever. It appears our students are having the same problem as us. Bakugou, Uraraka, Midoriya, would you mind coming to the front?"

The three students in question had been sitting in the wrong seats for the body they were in, but they made it down to the front of the room just fine, if a little slow in Bakugou-as-Midoriya's case.

"Bakugou." Mic pointed to Midoriya.

"Uraraka." Then at Bakugou.

"And Midoriya." Now at Uraraka.

"Oh boy, that's some bad luck."

"I'm lucky this time. You know what I found out about this fucker? He's got these weird little-"

"Another word and I murder you right here, and right now." Uraraka pointed her open palm at Bakugou's head, feeling explosions pop on the tips of her fingers, "It's none of your business."

Midoriya breathed a massive sigh of relief, "Thanks, Kacch- Uraraka. Getting used to the names thing."

Bakugou growled, "I don't even know what they are, okay? But they're everywhere. A bunch of these funny marks, like someone drew a bunch of lines on his skin."

Midoriya sagged. The class went dead silent.

"Bakugou..... how many of these... marks are there?" Aizawa looked 

"I can show you. Not my body, I dunno what the fuck they are. Maybe he runs through rose bushes in his free time."

"Kacchan, stop." Midoriya hung on to one of Bakugou's arms while he was trying to pull off his jacket and shirt, "Kacchan, STOP. There's nothing wrong just put the shirt back on."

"If there was nothing wrong you wouldn't have a problem with this. Get off me Deku."

Mic took Midoriya and pulled him away, watching with bated breath as Bakugou took off the white dress shirt, revealing scars upon scars, some of them crossing over others, in straight lines, neat and messy and scabbed and years old.

Midoriya began to cry quietly, "That wasn't for you to tell, Kacchan."

"I don't even know what the fuck they are, so back off!" Bakugou's eyes flared angrily as he took an aggressive step towards Midoriya, who was shaking and crying. Aizawa put his hand quietly on Bakugou's arm.

"Have you ever seen self harm scars, Bakugou?"

Bakugou stopped moving. He just froze, mid movement. Slowly his head turned to Midoriya, who was now trying to press himself into Mic so he could disappear. 

"You...... did this to yourself? On purpose? Why?"

"Why do you think, Kacchan? In middle school all I wanted to do was die, so instead I just cut. And I didn't stop. It's unsafe, it's awful, and I KNOW that. I don't care any more, okay? If you had never talked to me that first day, maybe none of this would have ever happened. Maybe I'd still be a happy kid, or something."

"Have you ever considered that not everything is my fault, Deku? You can't blame literally fucking everything on me."

"You're the reason I almost died, Kacchan. Almost every trouble in my life since everyone but me started presenting is because of you. Why do you think I spent two weeks in the hospital?"

"You got sick, dumbass. It's not my fault you have a weak-ass immune system-"

"I jumped off the roof, Kacchan." Voice suddenly quiet and ashamed, Midoriya stared intently down at his feet, "I didn't want to live any more. You should be thankful I decided to come back. I forgot to burn my journals first, and if they found a single one, they'd know what you were doing and get you in trouble for instigating a suicide."

"That can't be true. I visited you-"

"When I wasn't awake to shout at you for being so fucking stupid."

"Hey, don't you call me-"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME."

Breaking out of Mic's grip, Midoriya fled from the room, leaving his class behind.

***  
Words: 1,491 (yike)


	4. Body swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou -> Midoriya
> 
> Uraraka - >Bakugou
> 
> Midoriya -> Uraraka

Bakugou sat up, groaning. Why did his body feel so weird? He opened his eyes just a little, rubbing the grit from them, before they flew open in shock. There was only one person in the whole school who would have an All Might poster above their bed.

Why was he in Deku's room? Looking around, he cringed at all the All Might stuff, and stretched. Midoriya himself wasn't anywhere to be found, so he tried to shrug it off. Grabbing a brush, he made his way to the small mirror he could see on the wall.

Yawning, he started to run the brush through his hair, but something was off. It seemed to be a different consistency when he pulled the brush through. Finishing the yawn and opening his eyes, he screamed.

Midoriya's mouth opened wide and screamed right along with him, but his voice was the only one that could be heard. Well, Midoriya's voice. It wasn't his own. Looking down at his hands, he saw the shiny scar tissue crisscrossing the tops of his hands. When he looked at Midoriya's arms there were scars all over too.

Flipping his arms over, something he'd never seen before caught his eye. Tiny little lines all over. They weren't the same kind of scar he normally saw on Midoriya. Looking more closely at them, some of the marks appeared fresh, and stung when he touched them. Band-aids covered presumably more.

Curious, he tugged off the All Might shirt Midoriya wore to bed. More of the same little line scars met his eyes, some just recently scabbed over and some looking like they'd been there for years.

Stomach sinking as he looked over shoulders and stomach and sides covered in the little marks, he wondered what they were and what caused them.

Something caught his eye when he turned halfway. He hadn't noticed it before, but there was an ugly black burn scar on Midoriya's side. Already breathing hard, Bakugou realized he remembered exactly how Midoriya had gotten it.

Because he was the reason it was there.

***

"Ugh..." Uraraka sat up slowly, her muscles wound tight, "I need to stretch."

The smell of sweat and old socks met her nose, and she wrinkled it up. She hadn't been THAT gross after sparring last night, had she? When he opened her eyes to look around, it was almost fully dark in the room. It wasn't her dorm.

One of Bakugou's grenades sat on the floor, headphones and tools sitting next to it. Piles of clothes and old homework sat strewn across the floor. How had she gotten into Bakugou's room?

"Hello? Hey, Bakugou, I know I didn't fall asleep in here."

She jumped slightly when she found the voice wasn't her own. When she spoke again, her voice was gravelly and much deeper than its usual sound. Looking down, she eyed a much flatter chest than her own and... no shirt. 

Groaning, she realized she wasn't in her own body. How had it happened?

When the first bell rang, she yelped, realizing Bakugou hadn't set an alarm. No wonder he was late. Tossing on his uniform and a shirt that looked mostly clean, she finger combed her spiky hair and jogged to class.

***

"Guys!" She gasped upon reaching the room. Twenty confused faces turned to look at her.

"Bakugou.... did you button your shirt?" Iida glared at her suspiciously, "And did you run here?"

"Of course I did, Bakugou didn't set an alarm and I wanted to make it to class on time. This is Uraraka, I'm stuck in his body!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Sero looked her up and down, "Dude, just because you buttoned your shirt doesn't mean you're Uraraka. Take charge of your own life, bro. Anyone want to come forward? The real Bakugou maybe?"

Midoriya stood up, scowling. It was an odd look for the normally cheerful boy. Uraraka sucked in the breath, "Don't tell me-"

"It's me, I'm Bakugou."

It was like having an out of body experience when Uraraka watched herself stand up. With a little groan she realized Midoriya, who was probably in her body, didn't even try to put on makeup, and the telltale bunchy red tie Midoriya could never put on right was around his/her neck.

"You can guess who I am."

The class erupted into babble right away.

"Are you really?"

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"I knew it was weird that Midoriya didn't fully button his shirt!"

"And Uraraka never wear her tie like that."

Aizawa walked in a moment later, cup of coffee in hand, hair styled, and full of energy, "Guys, you're not gonna believe this!" He shouted.

Everyone looked sideways at the person next to them, "Try us."

***

After the buzz died down, Mic slumped into the room, hair down and wrapped in a lime green blanket. "Mic, your furniture and decor choices are atrocious."

Aizawa rolled his eyes, "At least I didn't fall asleep in the teacher's lounge."

"I was grading papers, more than you can say for yourself."

"Whatever. It appears our students are having the same problem as us. Bakugou, Uraraka, Midoriya, would you mind coming to the front?"

The three students in question had been sitting in the wrong seats for the body they were in, but they made it down to the front of the room just fine, if a little slow in Bakugou-as-Midoriya's case.

"Bakugou." Mic pointed to Midoriya.

"Uraraka." Then at Bakugou.

"And Midoriya." Now at Uraraka.

"Oh boy, that's some bad luck."

"I'm lucky this time. You know what I found out about this fucker? He's got these weird little-"

"Another word and I murder you right here, and right now." Uraraka pointed her open palm at Bakugou's head, feeling explosions pop on the tips of her fingers, "It's none of your business."

Midoriya breathed a massive sigh of relief, "Thanks, Kacch- Uraraka. Getting used to the names thing."

Bakugou growled, "I don't even know what they are, okay? But they're everywhere. A bunch of these funny marks, like someone drew a bunch of lines on his skin."

Midoriya sagged. The class went dead silent.

"Bakugou..... how many of these... marks are there?" Aizawa looked 

"I can show you. Not my body, I dunno what the fuck they are. Maybe he runs through rose bushes in his free time."

"Kacchan, stop." Midoriya hung on to one of Bakugou's arms while he was trying to pull off his jacket and shirt, "Kacchan, STOP. There's nothing wrong just put the shirt back on."

"If there was nothing wrong you wouldn't have a problem with this. Get off me Deku."

Mic took Midoriya and pulled him away, watching with bated breath as Bakugou took off the white dress shirt, revealing scars upon scars, some of them crossing over others, in straight lines, neat and messy and scabbed and years old.

Midoriya began to cry quietly, "That wasn't for you to tell, Kacchan."

"I don't even know what the fuck they are, so back off!" Bakugou's eyes flared angrily as he took an aggressive step towards Midoriya, who was shaking and crying. Aizawa put his hand quietly on Bakugou's arm.

"Have you ever seen self harm scars, Bakugou?"

Bakugou stopped moving. He just froze, mid movement. Slowly his head turned to Midoriya, who was now trying to press himself into Mic so he could disappear. 

"You...... did this to yourself? On purpose? Why?"

"Why do you think, Kacchan? In middle school all I wanted to do was die, so instead I just cut. And I didn't stop. It's unsafe, it's awful, and I KNOW that. I don't care any more, okay? If you had never talked to me that first day, maybe none of this would have ever happened. Maybe I'd still be a happy kid, or something."

"Have you ever considered that not everything is my fault, Deku? You can't blame literally fucking everything on me."

"You're the reason I almost died, Kacchan. Almost every trouble in my life since everyone but me started presenting is because of you. Why do you think I spent two weeks in the hospital?"

"You got sick, dumbass. It's not my fault you have a weak-ass immune system-"

"I jumped off the roof, Kacchan." Voice suddenly quiet and ashamed, Midoriya stared intently down at his feet, "I didn't want to live any more. You should be thankful I decided to come back. I forgot to burn my journals first, and if they found a single one, they'd know what you were doing and get you in trouble for instigating a suicide."

"That can't be true. I visited you-"

"When I wasn't awake to shout at you for being so fucking stupid."

"Hey, don't you call me-"

"I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME."

Breaking out of Mic's grip, Midoriya fled from the room, leaving his class behind.

***  
Words: 1,491 (yike)


End file.
